bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Delusions of Grandeur Episode 60: The End, Part 2
2001 TRT: 1:50:00 Premiere: Mar 20, 2001 Comedy/Drama/Variety The final episode of the show, and the biggest of them all. With all of the crew dead except Erin, Jack and Casey , the situation is dire. But when both Alan and 'Evil Alan ' reappear, all hell breaks loose. The ghosts of the murdered castmembers band together with Erin to help finally put an end to Evil Alan's madness. Over the course of its nearly two-hour running time, this episode manages to make about half a million refences to the earlier episodes (actually, there's around 60 or 70 inside jokes), and parody around 50 movies all at once, especially Labyrinth, Fight Club, Se7en, and The Matrix. Definitely saving the best for last. Cast *Erin Arbogast *Jack Jones *Alan Winston *Warren Blyth *K. Shawn Edgar *Jenn Laharty *Jeff Welk *Ben Kreger *Casey Campbell *Case Bowman *Dan Magill *Kim Turpin *Jonason Ho *Simon Fentress *Sean O'Donnell-Field *Andrew Link *Sebastian Edgar *Joe Sherlock *John Bowker *Rob Merickel *Tom Shaffer *Dee Alsman *David C. Duncan *Rachael Marquez *Cindy Marquez *Sasha Avakova Production Crew *Alan Winston Director, Writer, Editor, Animation & Puppeteering, Special Effects Makeup, Original Music *Jeff Welk Assistant Director, Original Music *Warren Blyth Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Animation & Puppeteering, Effects Makeup, Original Music *K Shawn Edgar Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Original Music *Jack Jones Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Original Music *Erin Arbogast Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Assistant Editor, Effects Makeup, Costumes *Jonason Ho Assistant Director, Assistant Writer *Casey Campbell Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Original Music *Simon Fentress Assistant Director *Case Bowman Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Costumes *Dan Magill Assistant Writer, Assistant Editor *Ben Kregar Assistant Writer, Original Music *Sean O'Donell-Field Assistant Writer *Kim Turpin Assistant Writer *Jenn Laharty Assistant Writer, Original Music *Jeanette Arbogast Costumes, Effects Makeup *Rachael Marquez Costumes *Janet Marquez Production Assistant *Brook Knutzen Original Music *Pizza Hut of Corvallis, OR Pizza Donations Media Awards and Nominations *2001 Rewind Awards : Best Comedy (winner) *2001 Rewind Awards : Best Editor: Alan Winston (winner) *2001 Rewind Awards : Best Feature (nominated) *2001 Rewind Awards : Best Actress: Erin Arbogast (nominated) *2001 Rewind Awards : Best Visual Effects (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Episode of the Year (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Actor: Erin Arbogast (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Director: Alan Winston (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Writer: Alan Winston (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: Jonason Ho (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : FX/Student Sequence of the Year: The Matrix Fight Scene (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Supporting Actor: Case Bowman (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Blooper of the Year: Jenn punches Alan in the ass...13 times (winner) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Actor: Alan Winston (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Actor: Jack Jones (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Actor: Warren Blyth (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Actor: K Shawn Edgar (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Director: Jonason Ho (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Writer: Dan Magill (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Writer: Jonason Ho (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: Sebastion Edgar (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: F&C Productions (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: Sean O'Donell-Field (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year: Jack shot in the crotch (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year: Alan vs Evil Alan Fight Club Face/Off (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Supporting Actor: Ben Kregar (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Supporting Actor: Dan Magill (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Blooper of the Year: Shawn 's "crotch light" (nominated) *2002 Wookling Awards : Best Musical Sequence: Magic Moments (winner) *2002 Wookling Awards : Best Dance Sequence: Kitten Dance (winner) *2002 Wookling Awards : Most Bizarre & Uncomfortable Sequence: Warren's crotch gun (nominated) *2002 Wookling Awards : Best Musical Sequence: Wise Up (nominated) *2002 Wookling Awards : Best Musical Sequence: Being Boring (nominated) *2002 Wookling Awards : Best Dance Sequence: Magic Moments (nominated) Festival Selections *2001 ReWind Film Festival Trivia *The most heinous of on-set disasters happened on this movie. Someone came into the station during the taping of this episode, found the camera we were using, and stole the tape out of it (not the camera, just the tape). Despite the involvement of the police (who could really have cared less about the situation), and the fact that Jack and Warren saw the likely thieves, the tape was never recovered. Five scenes were shot that day, and all five had to be redone. *In the sequence where Erin beats up Jack, Jack sustained a dislocated shoulder, punch in the eye, and a concussion. All within the span of about five minutes. But he still finished the scene. *Alan was unable to find a cameraman for the scenes where he had the Fight Club flashback with Evil Alan. Which means that Alan had to shoot all of his complicated splitscreen shots without a cameraman while playing two roles at once.... *There were so many minor setbacks, cast difficulties, scheduling problems, equipment failures and so on and so on that this movie actually took around four months to complete. *Alan's migranes returned once again during the production of this movie, and have now become a hallmark of every successful Bravado production. *Amazingly, nothing was dropped or cut out of this movie. In fact, so many people asked to be a part of the show during production that addtional scenes were added. Simon and ODF's scenes come to mind. *The strange 'Evil Alan' effect where he flashframes around in between lines was actually done to cover up lines that were unneccesary or poorly-delivered. *There was another KBVR Fairy sequence that was shot, one involving Case stealing KBVR paychecks, but all of the original Fairy footage was on the tape that was stolen. We forgot to reshoot that particular scene when we redid the sequences. The scene with Warren and Jack steppin' hard to Ghost Dog was shot to replace it. Commentary Honestly, for about the first half of shooting or so, I thought I was creating the biggest bomb I had ever committed to videotape. Things were moving slowly, I thought the story was way too self-referential, and I had no idea how I was going to do the special effects. But slowly as we shot more and more good sequences, and finally as it came together in the editor, I was incredibly pleased with the results. I basically set out to end the show in a way that I would definitely enjoy, if no one else. But it was recieved surprisingly well, better than I had ever imagined. I'm still amazed that I survived all of the work I had to put into it. Nearly killed me I think, and left me burned out for quite a few months. But, that must mean I gave it everything I had, and the fact that this is probably our best work to date is something I can be very proud of. ''-Alan Winston'' Image Gallery alanvsevalan_faceoff.jpg alanvsevalan_fightclub.jpg alanvsevalan_studiob.jpg alanvsevalan_thecrow.jpg casey_dead.jpg endshot.jpg erin_pissed.jpg evalan_vscasey.jpg ghostdog_flipoff.jpg ghosts_readytofight.jpg ghosts_shawnhug.jpg holdupsabby.jpg jack_erinhostage.jpg jack_officebiggun.jpg jack_shot.jpg jackandwarren_evil.jpg jeffben_glory.jpg kbvrfairy_dance.jpg warren_cry.jpg warren_sockpuppet.jpg Category:Delusions of Grandeur Episodes Category:2001 Productions Category:Rewind Award Winners Category:Rewind Award Nominees Category:Alan Winston Category:Warren Blyth Category:Erin Arbogast Category:Jack Jones Category:Jenn Edgar Category:Case Bowman Category:Jeff Welk Category:Ben Kregar Category:Casey Campbell Category:Sebastion Edgar